


Mehr - StoryHub Fanfiction

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, In Character, One Shot, POV Minerva McGonagall, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Als ihr Verwandlungslehrer ihr erklärt, dass er ihr Privatstunden geben will, ist Minerva begeistert. Doch am Klassenzimmer angekommen entpuppt sich das Vorhaben als große Enttäuschung. Irgendwie hatte Minerva sich mehr von der Stunde erhofft. Oder etwa doch nicht? Alles Gen (kein Pairing)





	Mehr - StoryHub Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen! Schön, dass ihr reinschaut. Dieser Oneshot ist im Rahmen der Challenge "1 Beginn, 1 Ende, 1 Wort" auf fanfiktion.de entstanden. In der Challenge geht es darum, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in deren Anfang- und Endsatz ein bestimmtes Wort vorkommt. Mein Wort war "mehr" und ich habe mich für eine Szene aus Minervas Schulzeit entschieden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Minerva hatte sich mehr erhofft. Viel mehr! Mehr als einen abgedunkelten Zaubergeschichtsraum, mehr als Reihen hochgestellter Stühle, mehr als ein Schreibtisch, hinter dem kein Zauberer mit Tulpenblazer saß. Jetzt stand sie hier und die Enttäuschung wog schwer. Wie Blei glitt von ihrer Schulter die Ledertasche und der Gryffindorschal baumelte wie nasse Wäsche um ihren Hals. Was sie sich genau erhofft hatte, wusste sie nicht so recht zu sagen. Irgendetwas _Aufregendes,_ etwas _Außergewöhnliches_. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore sie nach der Verwandlungsstunde zurückbehalten und ihr unter vier Augen erklärte hatte, dass er von ihrem Talent beeindruckt sei und ihr gern Privatunterricht erteilen würde, war sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust aus dem Klassenzimmer gelaufen. ‚Vielleicht werden Sie es eines Tages bis zum Animagus bringen‘, klangen seine Worte wie süßer Engelssang in ihren Ohren. Sie selbst war sich als etwas Besonderes vorgekommen. Nun, das war wohl der Preis dafür. _Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall_ , hatte ihre Großmutter immer gesagt. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.  

Albus Dumbledore hatte sie vergessen. Oder wohl eher gesagt besseres zu tun als sich um sie zu kümmern. Denn Vergessliche schreiben keine Briefe. Traurig betrachtete Minerva den Umschlag auf dem Pult, der an sie adressiert war. Sie hatte das Siegel noch nicht erbrochen, doch konnte sie sich den Inhalt denken. Eine Absage der Privatstunde. Was auch sonst! Zumindest hatte ihr Lieblingslehrer sich die Mühe gemacht, ihr ein paar persönliche Zeilen zu schreiben. Doch das war ein schwacher Trost für ihre zerplatzten Träume. Minerva seufzte. Nicht nur ihr Stolz hatte einen Dämpfer erlitten. Hinter ihrer hoch erhobenen Stirn verbarg sich auch echter Ehrgeiz. Sie wollte lernen, sie wollte fleißig sein, sie wollte hart üben, selbst wenn Pomona und Auguste sie nicht mit bewundernden Blicken bedacht hätten als sie ihnen beim Mittagessen erzählte, was geschehen war. Außerdem mochte sie Professor Dumbledore, ja, sie blickte zu ihm auf. Er war so weise und doch so humorvoll. Einmal wollte sie sein wie er. Doch mit diesem Umschlag waren all ihre Träume wie Seifenblasen zerplatzt. Sie würde nie ein Animagus werden, niemals eine ganze Stunde allein an seinen Lippen hängen dürfen. 

Träge, mechanisch fast, streckte Minerva die Hand aus, griff nach dem Brief. Der Brief, der so viel kleiner war als all ihre großen Hoffnung, so mickrig, so wertlos, so wenig. Schon schlossen sich ihre Finger um jenes Nichts, das Professor Dumbledore ihr als Trost hinterlassen hatte. Traurig hob Minerva ihn auf und stutze. Konnte einfaches Papier denn so viel wiegen oder hatte Professor Dumbledore seine Notizen in Tontafeln gekratzt. Und – Minerva rückte ihre Brille zurecht und schärfte ihren Blick – da war eine Ausbuchtung! Verdutzt und erbrach sie das Siegel und staunte nicht schlecht. Ja, Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben. Doch da war noch mehr. Ein silberner Schlüssel purzelte direkt in Minervas Hand. Eine Sekunde starrte sie ihn an, brauchte die Zeit, um zu verstehen, dass dies wohl kaum die befürchtete Absage war. Dann entfaltete sie von Neugier getrieben die Nachricht und las. 

_ Sehr geehrte Miss McGonagall,  _

_ Wie ich im Lehrerzimmer erfuhr, plant Professor Binns heute Abend eine Sonderunterrichtsstunde zur Prüfungsvorbereitung der UTZ-Stufe. Daher musste ich notgedrungen unser Treffen verlegen. Dies ist ein Zweitschlüssel zu meinem privaten Unterrichtsvorbereitungsraum. Ich erwarte Sie um 20:00. Sollten Sie vor mir dort eintreffen, füttern Sie doch bitte den Phönix mit etwas Kalkschulp.    _

_ Gz. Professor Albus Dumbledore  _

Minerva starrte das Schreiben an – der Mund offen, die Augen geweitet. Wie zuvor ihre Tasche von den Schultern rutschte, rutschte ihr nun fast die Brille von der Nase. Die Zeilen tanzten vor ihrer Nase,  brauchten eine Weile, um Wirklichkeit zu werden. Doch als sie es taten, machte ihr Herz einen Satz. Und wo zuvor nur eine düsterte Verstimmung gewesen war, breite sich ein Strahlen über Minervas Gesicht. Seine privaten Vorbereitungsräume?! Welche Ehre! Das hätte sie in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht zu hoffen gewagt!  Überglücklich faltete Minerva die Nachricht zusammen, steckte den Schlüssel ein und eilte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und fröhlich summend, zur Tür. Sie hatte wenig von diesem Brief erwartet. Doch offenbar… offenbar war wenig manchmal auch mehr. 


End file.
